


Four Seasons

by dukekitty



Series: Poly Captains [3]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Chrome Harem, Day At The Beach, Established Relationship, First Time, Hand Jobs, Hot Springs & Onsen, M/M, Multi, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Palming, Polyamory, Water Sex, Wholesome, greed - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22092055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dukekitty/pseuds/dukekitty
Summary: His boyfriends were like the seasons to him. They each thrived in different times of the year. Ryusui's warm smile creates the summer heat, Ukyo's adventurous side shows its strength in autumn, Senku's invention keep the cold winters warm, and Gen's feminine appearance compliments the springtime flowers. They all relish and loved to give Chrome attention in ways the boy isn't quite fully used to.A Chrome harem fic where each chapter is a new smutty way the captains show their love to ChromeCH.1: RyusuiCH.2: UkyoCH.3:CH.4:
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Chrome, Asagiri Gen/Chrome/Ishigami Senkuu/Nanami Ryuusui/Saionji Ukyou, Chrome/Ishigami Senkuu, Chrome/Saionji Ukyou, Nanami Ryuusui/Chrome
Series: Poly Captains [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588738
Comments: 14
Kudos: 70





	1. Summer

**Author's Note:**

> I swear this concept had no intentions of becoming smut but here I am half a day later with this~
> 
> This could be considered a part two to this fic here, but it is standalone: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21930319
> 
> Please enjoy!

The calming waves lazily swayed to and from the shore, the sun starting to blaze as the morning steadily ticked away to midday. Chrome stayed in his spot for hours, watching the ocean wake up in the new day. The sunrise next to the ongoing construction of Perseus was his favorite, and he relished being able to spend every morning gazing out across the sea, feet in the sand. He couldn’t help but wonder what was all out there, and the fact that eventually he will find out excited him terribly. But at times like this, alone with himself and calm morning waters, he could organize his thoughts and mentally prepare for the day. Sometimes he couldn’t help but relish in thinking about his newly acquired boyfriends. He currently indulged in such activity.

Ryusui was a sailor. He said so himself. Chrome always contemplated what it would be like to sail out on the vast expanse that lay in front of him, the cold water surrounding him on all sides, being absolutely free with nothing but himself and the ocean on every horizon. He got excited with the thought that one day Ryusui would be able to show him such wonders. 

The cold sand started to warm up under the summer sun. He knew that today would be a hot one. He could tell from the steadily rising temperature that this may be the hottest day yet. He stood up to leave, shaking the sand off of his clothes. In the distance walking towards him was the man of the hour, holding hands with Suika. She waved to him, bouncing down to the shore.

“Chrome! Me and Ryusui are going to swim!” She called to him. Chrome patted her head.

“Is that so?” He looked back up at Ryusui, who wiped his nose and grinned.

“Yes! And you’re going to join us. It’s going to be a hot one today, so I decided to take Suika out for a swim.” He said, and Suika nodded, already inching her way towards the waves with her eyes, excitedly bouncing up and down.

“That’s not all though.” Ryusui lifted his chin. “Feast your eyes on this!” He exclaimed, and pulled out a small speedboat from behind his back. Chrome’s eyes lit up with excitement and confusion.

“Another model? Is this another type of boat from your time!” He took it and held it up to his eyes when Ryusui reached it out for him to take. He hummed.

“Not just a model, my dear Chrome.” He shook his head and revealed a remote controller in his other hand that was behind his back. “We can drive this one.”

Chrome’s jaw dropped. “No way! That’s baaad!” He examined the boat more, flipping it over and examining every inch of it. He recalled Ryusui teaching him how sailboats function. “How does it go? It doesn’t have any sails on it.” He observed. Ryusui snapped his fingers.

“I may excel in sailing, but I can admit I do love to entertain the motorboat.” He took the small toy back from Chrome when he was done fiddling with it. 

“See this here?” Ryusui pointed to the propeller at the rear. “This turns at high speeds, and the water gets pushed through it, accelerating the boat forward.” He beamed. Chrome absolutely cherished learning more about what the other four cared about. He recalled late nights the two of them stayed up, talking about sailboats and Ryusui’s history with them. He had very intimate knowledge of shipbuilding and piloting, which the boy admired very much. Chrome started shuffling his way towards the surf alongside Suika.

“Well, what are we waiting for!! Come on, Ryusui, let’s go!” He impatiently dragged the heir. He nodded enthusiastically as he let chrome take him to the shore. 

Once they were there, he nodded to Suika, who happily jumped into the ocean. Chrome couldn’t help but swallow as his eyes gravitated towards Ryusui, who was taking off his clothes. He reached towards the collar of his white button up, which was now slightly damp from the summer heat, and started popping off the buttons one by one, inching his way down towards the bottom. Chrome attempted to avert his eyes, suddenly feeling a lot hotter. He blamed the sun. 

To distract himself, he looked towards Suika, who was knee deep in the water, jumping over small waves in her bloomer and black dress. She laughed happily, splashing water when she landed, and prepared to leap again. Looking at her didn’t last long, as he wasn’t truly focused on what she was doing. His attention was wholly on the boy next to him, who was now almost through taking his pants off. Chrome tried his best not to notice, and that it truly didn’t bother him in the slightest. He couldn’t explain, however, the rising feeling in his gut that he couldn’t quite manage to swallow down. 

Now donned in only a loincloth, Ryusui clapped Chrome’s shoulder, who almost jumped out of his own skin. “Come on, the water’s waiting.” He said as he walked past him, but not before rubbing circles into his skin with his thumb, lingering for a second too long to be just friendly.

Chrome laughed nervously and muttered a weak “coming” before he mentally prepared himself to strip down as well. Showing off his body in this manner never bothered him this much before. He supposed he would have to get used to this newfound intimacy. Shaking his nerves out, he walked down towards the shore where Ryusui was kneeled down by Suika.

“Get on my shoulders, so you don’t get the controller wet.” He said, and Suika happily jumped onto his back, clambering up until she reached his shoulders. He extended a hand to Chrome, who accepted it and cursed himself that his hand was clammy. Suika played with his hair and he laughed, reached up, and patted Suika as he gave her the remote controller. Chrome’s heart was set aflame with deep familial love, as seeing Suika, the child he watched grow up in the village, take such a liking to his boyfriend set off fireworks deep within his being.

Hand in hand, the three walked into the ocean, feeling the water push and pull gently, rising and falling from their knees to their waists. The cool waves felt so refreshing in the berating summer heat, and also provided relief for the hot and bothered. It was only after they passed the surf did they stop and Ryusui placed the speedboat down. Ryusui told Suika which analog stick to press and they watched in delight as the boat moved seemingly by itself, gliding in the water with ease.

“Thats baaad!!!” Chrome clenched his fists with delight. Ryusui reached over and ruffled his hair, eyes filled with pride. 

“We can thank Senku for this later. I asked him to make this, and he happily obliged.” He gave a toothy grin. Chrome nodded, refusing to acknowledge how his eyes were welling up. 

The three of them spent hours taking turns with the toy speedboat. Ryusui couldn’t help but show off his expert captain knowledge by steering the boat to hop over waves and performing many tricks he talked about learning as a child, as apparently he had owned one when he was young, which started his interests with sailing. He also couldn’t deny himself a few comments about pulling real stunts-- if only there was an actual speedboat here.

The hours flew by, and eventually the group tired out. The sun now sat on the horizon, reflecting streams of orange and red onto the ocean. Dressed again, they exhaustedly dragged themselves back to civilization. They had only started walking back when they heard snores coming from Suika, who sat on Ryusui’s shoulders, using his head as a pillow. The pair brushed arms and linked hands. The feeling of intertwining fingers made Chrome’s heart jump out of his chest. Sunset made everything more scenic as warm colors danced across the sky, taking the memories of today with it as they would eventually fade to black, leaving stars twinkling in its wake.

By the time they made it to the village, Suika was still fast asleep. Gently, the pair laid her to rest in her family’s hut, wishing the parents well as they thanked them for spending the day with her. They made their way to Ryusui’s hut, the night sky filled with thousands of stars illuminated the path before them. Summer cicadas stepped off the stage to let crickets take their turn to sing their nightly lullaby. Satisfied that they were alone, Ryusui hovered his hands over Chrome’s shoulders, pressing him into his chest, embracing him gently as he lead him to sit down on his lap. Chrome gasped softly as he was engulfed by the heir. Ryusui rested his head in the crook of Chrome’s neck and breathed in.

“I’m glad we got to spend the day together.” He said in barely a whisper, and Chrome felt the deep hum of his voice resonate inside him. He clambered in response, and couldn’t help but squirm in the larger boy’s hug.

“Ah, I-I. Yes, it was a… a lot of fun.” He swallowed, but found great difficulty forming any coherent thoughts or words. Ryusui gave a breathy laugh, and Chrome could feel the reverberations travel down his spine as the air brushed his skin.

Ryusui lowered his hands down to his waist, and Chrome was now hyper-aware of the pressure he felt on the small of his back. The thick atmosphere made his breath hot as he felt his own pants tightening. 

“Are you comfortable, Chrome? Do you want me to continue?” His boyfriend kissed his neck, fingers lingering and rubbing circles on his waist and thighs as he waited for a response.

“God yes, yes please--” Chrome stammered without thinking first. Even he was surprised with the speed of his answer. Ryusui relished in the fact that out of the other four, he would be the first to take Chrome’s innocence. The thought exhilarated him beyond belief, and made him that much more passionate in his movements. He removed one of his hands, which earned a small whine from the smaller boy, and tilted his chin up so they could lock eyes. 

“You’re mine.” He muttered. “You, Ukyo, and the others. You’re all mine.” He growled, and brought his lips to Chrome as he palmed him. The smaller boy, caught off guard, moaned. But it was swallowed by the heir as his tongue slipped into his mouth. Ryusui let go of his chin in favor of sliding his hand down the opening of his shirt to pinch his nipple, which was already perked to attention. Chrome whined as he parted his lips to cry out. Ryusui, however, cut him off by strengthening the kiss even further, eating up every response the boy would give him.

Chrome had never felt this much of anything in his life. The steady back and forth Ryusui offered him all over his nether region made him squirm, but he was held in place by his tight and firm embrace. The dopamine rush had him craving more, and he let himself slip into the comforting white noise, acting now on his body’s deepest instincts and carnal desires. Chrome was a blabbering mess, which fueled Ryusui even more.

His greed consumed him. Not satisfied with palming over his pants anymore, he slipped his hand under the waistband, much preferring the contact skin to skin gave him. Ryusui parted the kiss to look at the boy sitting in his lap. Chrome looked confused through his half-lidded eyes. He gently placed a kiss on his forehead.

“You’re doing great.” He said, the same gruff vibrations from his throat made Chrome audibly moan. Now that Ryusui wasn’t there to muffle the noise, Chrome immediately became embarrassed and attempted to cover his mouth. Ryusui grabbed his hand and stroked his dick harder. Chrome screamed from pleasure and from being caught off guard. Ryusui clicked his tongue.

“You will sing for me, Chrome.” he whispered into his ear as he strengthened his grasp on both his hand and cock. Ryusui pumped harder now, and licked the outer edge of his ear.

“Show me your pleasure. Let me hear you scream.” He whispered directly into his ear before sucking on his neck, moving the hand that was interlocked with his to once more play with his nipple. Chrome was crying, mumbling, and incoherent.

“Use your words, my dear Chrome.” His voice sounded like honey. “Or should I assume you want me to stop?” He said as he slowed down his pace and started to withdraw his hands teasingly. 

“No!” Chrome breathed heavily. “Please, keep going. I’m so close Ryusui.” As soon as he was able to babble out those coherent string of words, Ryusui immediately latched back on, pumping with fervor as he pinched his nipple and bit at his ear. Chrome was reduced to a loud, incoherent mess as his climax built up. Encouraged by this, Ryusui increased his pace, finally satisfied when Chrome moaned loudly and came in his hand. The scientist huffed, breathing heavy and in a haze. Ryusui grinned and kissed him again.

“You’re mine, never forget that.” He hummed. Chrome could only nod as Ryusui still palmed him, helping him ride out his orgasm. With his thoughts reduced to nothing more than mush, Chrome reached up and returned the kiss. He was forever grateful for the other captains. His thoughts were consumed by sleepiness as Ryusui bridal carried him to his bed. 

The humid summer night sang its last lullaby as the blanket of black softly rose to the early pinks of a new day. The two embraced each other, exhausted and content. They exchanged soft kisses, and Chrome placed his forehead onto Ryusui’s as they fell asleep in each other's arm against the white curtain of drowsiness. Ryusui softly laughed.

“Wait until the others find out I stole you away first~” He teased in barely a whisper. Chrome, however, was already fast asleep. The cricket chirps indicating summer’s full swing accompanied the two in their dreams as they drifted off into the warm night.


	2. Autumn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chrome spends nights awake, laying in bed, swallowing the existential terror of why he is still on this planet when the world should have killed him years ago. Plagued by nightmares, it takes the special touch of his lover, Ukyo, to finally calm himself down and reconcile with his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The wait if finally over! Thank you for your patience. I am still working on finding the right balance between fic writing and school. It takes a lot of concentration and hard work to write these but they are worth it to me~ Please enjoy!!

_ Air whizzed past Chrome, the tickle of water droplets kissed at his neck. The roar of rushing water blanketed his ears, leaving no room for thoughts. Convoluted, his brain turned to mush. Forming any thoughts at all felt like a workout when it was so easy to fall back into the white noise. A persistent irritation kept nagging at him: a thought he couldn’t quite place or word, but was on the tip of his tongue. His murky mind aroused confusion. He felt as if he was missing out on something urgent. Rising panic caught in his throat as his stomach and the world around him sank when the fog of his mind cleared. _

_ He was falling.  _

_ Spiraling down,  _

_ down,  _

_ with no ground to catch him.  _

_ The deafening pound of the waterfall screamed at him. Gravity shoved him down and pinned him there. No matter how much he flailed about he could not stop his accelerating descent. He wasn’t supposed to die like this. Not now. He still had things to do. He had to get back to Senku. He had to continue learning science. He had to-- _

Choking, Chrome jolted awake. His clothes were drenched as he shakily took in his surroundings, confused by the sudden shift. Coughing, he looked at his shaky hands, and brought them to his face. It was only a dream, he sighed. He was still on this Earth it seemed. The past haunted his every move, never shaking him out of its fearsome maw of sharpened teeth. 

A shuffle in the bed caused him to cast his gaze down next to him. A lump in the feathered comforter made his memory jog. Right. He had fallen asleep next to the man who saved him from that fateful day, when Hyoga threw him off the ledge next to the waterfall. It seemed that in Chrome’s nightmare he must have made a ruckus, disturbing the silver haired man in the process. He does have a baaad sense of hearing, he smiled and reasoned. He calmed his own breathing, still shaken by the nightmare, until he saw that Ukyo had calmed as well. Breathing a sigh of relief-- from the horrid dream and from not waking Ukyo up, he laid back down. The peaceful rest emanating from his neighbor helped put him at ease.

Sleep would not come easy, however. Chrome watched as the pitch sky littered with stars faded with the prospect of dawn, the stars content with disappearing as a serene blue took their place. Just as the sun chases the moon out of the sky and the blistering heat of summer gives gentle way to autumn, Chrome figured his anxiety would soon heal with the coming morning. However, as he watched time pass, counting the hours, he realized rest would not come for him. His heart may have calmed but his mind was still uneasy. He wasn’t this shaken when it actually happened, he realized. 

It wasn’t until Ukyo began to stir did Chrome snap out of his circling thoughts. The shuffling of their comforter directed his attention from the chirping morning birds to him. Matted hair and a sleepy groan emerged from the blankets. Ukyo rubbed his eyes. 

“Already up? Usually I’m the early bird here.” He stretched and rolled on top of Chrome so their chests were touching. “You know…” he draped a finger across his chest, “with all that tossing and turning last night, it was a wonder I even fell asleep.” He dragged his finger up and booped Chrome on the nose, earning a recoil in response. He turned a light scarlet, averting his eyes.

“Well… you see.” He started, trying to come up with a lie on the spot. Ukyo’s skeptical glance figured him out. Nothing gets past him. Chrome sighed and gave in, flushed. “I… had a nightmare.” He winced, staring at anything but the man on top of him. It was evident Chrome was not going to elaborate. Ukyo frowned.

“It’s alright.” He reached out to caress his cheek. Chrome leaned into the touch, failing to hide his quivering lips. “You don’t need to tell me everything.” The jade eyed boy leaned forward and gave him a soft peck on the lips. “I’m here now, I’ll save you from whatever ails you, dove.” The soft gaze the two now shared was filled with mutual understanding and love for each other. 

  
  


By the time they left the comfort of the hut they sometimes shared if the other captains wished to room themselves in some other manner, the sun reached its peak, sitting in its throne high in the sky. The crisp morning air of autumn was replaced with the promise of a humid afternoon as the sweltering heat of summer was still on its way out. Chrome and Ukyo walked side by side around the outskirts of the kingdom as they performed their perimeter check, basking in both the sun and each other. Leaves crunched beneath their feet, a testament to the changing seasons. Ukyo stopped walking and gripped his hand on Chrome’s. The science user was curiously whisked away from their path and pulled in close to the jade eyed boy.

“I have an idea.” Ukyo’s mischievous grin tugged at his lips. Chrome didn’t have a second to spare until he was being dragged hand in hand to who knew where. The whole perimeter check had been filled with awkward silence that both boys tried and failed to break. It was obvious that Chrome was still heavily bothered, and they both knew it. Now that he was being pulled away like a damsel in distress, his worries were put on hold. 

“Where are we going—?” He asked. “What’s gotten into you?” Silence. “Where are we goi—.”

“You and your questions.” He shook his head and smirked, tipping his hat with his free hand. He paused and rubbed his thumb over Chrome’s hand. “I just want to take you somewhere. That’s all.” He added hastily, turning back around a tad too quickly to be smooth. Chrome was not the most observant when it came to people, but even he noticed Ukyo’s faint blush against the falling leaves. 

The whole time Ukyo was leading him, leaves crunching beneath their feet, his hand never left his. The stable presence almost put him at ease. However, it was only until Chrome heard faint running water did he stop. Ukyo’s hand was tugged out from the other’s. As Chrome stopped, so did he. Without the noise from under their feet, the water became more prominent. Chrome shifted uncomfortably, trying to keep his anxieties quelled as he  _ knew  _ he was overreacting but that did nothing to his state of mind. Coming out at all today was a mistake. He wished he was far far away from the wilderness. He wished he would have drowned on that fateful day so he wouldn’t be so tormented. Shocked, Ukyo put his hands on Chrome’s shoulders.

“Is everything alright?” He lowered himself so that their gazes locked. Chrome teetered on the fine edge of apprehension and embarrassment. Silence was shared between the two, but the world around them was still teeming with noise, nothing but the wind and water to fill in the gaps. 

“I… uhm…” How could he even express his irrational fear at this moment? Hell, he was sure that as soon as Ukyo knew he was afraid of  _ water _ he would never hear the end of it.

Ukyo’s face fell. As Chrome suspected and feared, the perceptive man figured out the puzzle from what he considered fictitious puzzle pieces. He cursed his weakness and obviousness. He cursed Ukyo for being so damn emotionally inclined. The jade eyed boy softened his grip on his shoulders, and brought him into an embrace. 

“You never quite got over that day, huh.” He squeezed him tightly, and rubbed his arms up his back. The physical sensation of his lover against him sent electricity down his spine and fire to his heart. Chrome gripped Ukyo’s shirt in the balls of his fists, tears threatening to spill and choke him. How he could have ever met, befriended, and fallen in love with the most kind and perceptive person he would never know. At that moment, however, he didn’t care about nightmares or bashful feelings restricting him. He was free. 

Ukyo led him to a kiss on the lips that was slow and passionate as the fierce hold he had to comfort him loosened into a gentle embrace that was equally heartfelt. Chrome groaned in both surprise and how good the contact felt. The tug at his lips played with his heartstrings. It felt as if he slipped naturally into this new hold. Taking bold steps towards bravery, he swallowed down any last trace of anxiety and slipped his tongue inside Ukyo’s mouth. 

Tears fell down his face. Not of shame or fear or sadness, but from the sheer overwhelming tidal wave of affection and  _ love _ for his partner. Ukyo felt the wetness on his cheeks, and used this soft swirl of energy to quiver under Chrome’s touch and return it all the same. Their tongues danced in bliss between the two, welding into a waltz, melting into each other’s gentle touches. They only parted when they needed to breathe, gasping as a string of drool recollected that precious moment. Wiping their mouths and sharing laughter between them, Ukyo once again tugged at Chrome’s hand.

“Come on, we’ve been stalling long enough. They’ll start looking for us soon.” He fixed his hat in place, disheveled. All trace of worry from the sound of rushing water was far behind the science user now. He had other, more  _ pressing, _ matters he had to deal with.

The fiery reds and crisp golden leaves lined the trees surrounding them. As Ukyo led Chrome to their unknown destination, he noticed how handsome the boy looked around the autumn aesthetic. His honey outfit was well suited for the warm colors, with his silver hair and feathers promising the colder fronts of winter on its way but still keeping true to the summer with his warm personality. Chrome couldn’t help but permit himself a passing thought on how good his tight cream pants looked under his cape.

The sound of running water became clearer as they neared their destination. Ukyo stopped and Chrome, lost in thought, almost ran squarely into him. He stumbled over next to him as he reached out and hooked him by the waist.

“We’ve arrived.” He cooed.

Chrome stood silently, the words stopping dead in his throat. In front of him laid a cascading waterfall that flowed off an overhang into a pond where they stood. On the opposite end the overflow ran off into a river downstream. What really caught Chrome’s eye, however, was the steam that sizzled out from the surface. He realized both the good and bad things that came from what he feared. Hyoga may have killed him over a waterfall that day, but he didn’t. And now, he got to reap the benefits and enjoy what this spring had to offer. To Ukyo, he was grateful. The archer rubbed circles into Chrome’s back. 

“I was thinking you could use some stress relief.” He smiled. To Chrome, he appeared as an angel sent to him from the great beyond. He really went out of his way to show him this spot. His excitement could no longer be contained. Ukyo noticed him eyeing the water and him expectantly. “Go on,” he motioned, “it’s all yours.”

The science user practically flung off his clothes, almost tripping when his pants hit his ankles, and ran into the water. Sighing, he waded around for a few moments, enjoying how the heat relaxed his muscles. The water surrounded him in a warm embrace. How much hiking they did today to get here caught up with him. 

Noticing he was still by himself, he looked back towards the shore. Ukyo was staring at him, completely red faced. How odd, Chrome mused, that he was already flushed when he hasn’t even gotten into the hot springs yet. Ukyo panned over to look at Chrome, who didn’t realize he was staring. He was alarmed and looked to the side, as if he’d been caught commiting a crime. Chrome laughed. “Come in, this water is baaaad.” He beamed, and splashed some towards him. 

“Hey!” He covered his hat. “Not the hat! It took Yuzuriha forever to make it just right!” Chrome enjoyed seeing Ukyo get so worked up, as he was so reserved typically. He waved his hands in surrender. “Alright alright, I’m coming.” 

For the second time since they arrived Chrome’s voice caught in his throat. He watched silently as Ukyo removed his clothes. His slim but fit physique complimented his tailored outfit well. He unraveled the feathers from his waist and slid off his shirt from over his head. Chrome sank deeper into the water to cover his embarrassment. Ukyo took off his shoes and placed them gently together at the base of a rock, leaving him with only his pants left. They were as tight as Chrome imagined them to be earlier. There was hardly anything they hid, he realized. Chrome’s breathing went heavy and he suddenly felt self conscious about all of the nothing he was wearing. 

Ukyo finally slipped a thumb underneath the line of his pants and pulled them down, each inch revealing more and more of his athletic build. It was such a privilege to see this much of him, it overwhelmed the boy in the water. Once they were off, he neatly folded everything and placed them on top of the rock. However, Chrome was more focused on the boy’s half hard member. How long has he been like that, he wondered. 

Ukyo finally turned his attention towards Chrome, who at this point was a cherry red tomato. He smirked slyly. “Enjoying the view?” He asked. Chrome swallowed. Hard.

“I- Uhm, yes.” He nodded more than his words could convey the slightest bit of meaning. 

“I agree. You can see both the mountain and the beach from here. And,” he strutted into the water, “at this time of year, the golden leaves fall from the trees around here. It really is gorgeous.”

Oh. That’s what he meant. It was so unlike him to think he meant anything else by that question. 

“You know,” he waded next to him, “I think even with this view, you’re what captures my attention.” 

Before Chrome could say anything, not that he had anything  _ to _ say, Ukyo had wrapped his arms around him. His brain was simultaneously on overdrive and empty at once. Everything was happening and he could do nothing but  _ watch _ as Ukyo closed the gap between them. His lips burned into him, and he finally snapped out of his trance. He returned the kiss with fervor, the steam of the water only aided in his newfound fever. Ukyo’s tongue danced with Chrome’s as they both shared the lead of a heated dance. Meanwhile, he was acutely aware of how hard he was becoming. 

Suddenly, fingers wrapped around his member. They pressed their foreheads together as they parted their kiss. He gasped for breath and moaned under his touch. What was happening, he thought, his world going at both a snail’s pace and rushing past him. The grip he had on Ukyo tightened as this new stimulation overwhelmed him. He thought he could see stars. 

Ukyo gently pressed a kiss on his lips before he led him to shallower water, pushed him down, making him sit, neck out of the water. He wrapped his legs around the science user, and cupped his cheeks as he kissed him once more. Chrome sank into the ground and the kiss as he wrapped his hands around him. Suddenly, he felt pressure at his tip. Before he could comprehend the matter, Ukyo slammed down to the base of his shaft. Chrome cried out and Ukyo exhaled. Ukyo’s grip on him tightened, fingers shaking slightly. 

“I’ve already” he said between pants “prepped myself.” Ukyo took a moment to adjust to Chrome inside of him before he slowly slid back out, just to the tip, and fell right back down. Chrome whimpered from the pressure, light headed and confused. 

“You’re so tight.” He breathed, light headed. They fell into a slow, torturous rhythm of rocking hips and peppered kisses. Chrome sat back and let Ukyo have his way with him, the most he could do in return was kiss his body up and down as he rode him. The crushing sensation of the milking his cock was receiving was almost too much to bare. Ukyo sensed the hitching in Chrome’s breath and removed his hands from roaming his body. Chrome looked up at him confused until an electric sensation rippled throughout his body. Ukyo pinched his nipples and increased his pace. Chrome felt a tidal wave swiftly approaching. 

The elevated energy motivated Chrome to return the efforts made in Ukyo’s end. Shifting his position slightly from underneath him, he thrusted upwards. Ukyo gasped from the sudden movements, but smirked and burrowed his head into the crook of his neck. Chrome kept up the pace until Ukyo sucked harshly into his sensitive skin. Faltering, he moaned under him, and Ukyo met him halfway with his thrusts downwards. Their combined efforts collided into a rising heated sensation. 

“Ukyo… I’m” he moaned once more as the boy on top of him bounced with returned fervor, swallowing him whole. He forced his tongue down Chrome’s throat and tightened the grip on his nipples, flicking circles into them. The overstimulation shocked through his entire body as he came inside of Ukyo, the wave of sensations finally overflowing and spilling out of him. 

Moments passed, the only sound filling the air was their pants and the water rushing around them. After a moment of respite, Ukyo took himself off of Chrome and laid down beside him. No words were shared between them, but their silence was filled with meaning. His mind filled with honey as the hot springs and the sexual high made him melt. Snapping out of his daze from the tap at his wrist, he realized Ukyo was already leading him further into the water. 

“Come here, I want to show you something.” Chrome took his extended hand into his own and Ukyo leaned forward to give it a small peck. Heat was already rising in his cheeks once more. The boy guiding him winked and waded closer to the waterfall. Chrome was akin to that of a trance, being lulled and lured into Ukyo’s promising touch, even if it was just the lingering grasp of his hand. It was easy to forget his surroundings or composure when he was a mouse dancing to the pied piper’s tune.

“Hold your breath, I’ll guide you.” He said and turned to face him. 

The deafening roar of the waterfall cried as the pair finally met with it. Closing his dreamy eyes, Ukyo backed into it and vanished from sight. Their hands were still clasped together even with the might of the waterfall falling between them. With swiftness and grace, Chrome was tugged, joining him on the other side.

The acoustics was the first thing he noticed as he wiped the water from his eyes. He felt as if they were in a beaker, capsulated from the outside world as their soft breaths echoed in harmony with the wall of water shielding them. Nothing could disturb them here, and all their troubles and stressors were left outside the wall of water. As he finished rubbing his eyes, he gasped in awe.

“Ukyo-?! This is baaaaad!!” He exclaimed. It didn’t take him more than a couple of seconds to clamber out of the water and sit on the ledge that lapped up the disturbed waves. He helped Ukyo up with an extended hand, taking note of how  _ hard  _ he was. A deep giggle emerged from Ukyo as half lidded eyes sucked him in. 

“Outside is pretty and all,” he hooked his arms around Chrome, “but this spot is what makes this place really special.” With that he pulled him close and kissed him. Chrome melted underneath him, a renewed fire reigniting from ashes. Seeing Ukyo still so fired up made Chrome return just as passionately, his own member hardening for a second time. 

Lips locked in a connected rush of emotions and tongues flourished in one another. The only sound in their own bubble was the water that misted onto them and their own soft moans that were half swallowed by the other. He wouldn’t mind an eternity of this. 

Suddenly, Chrome froze as something poked at his entrance, eyes wide open as a new curious feeling surrounded him. Ukyo drew out of Chrome’s mouth and slowly yet so delicately drew circles around his asshole. Initial shock faded into pleasant hiccups of buzzing electricity. Chrome curled his toes, his mind half in a daze from their heated make out session. Ukyo smirked when he realized just how much Chrome was enjoying this as he squirmed underneath him. 

Chrome panted heavily and whined at the loss of sensation. He opened his eyes to see Ukyo sitting up and wiping the dripping water off his face.

“Before we get ahead of ourselves,” he reached over to the side, and Chrome’s eyes followed his hand. He pulled out a glass jar, filled with some clear liquid. Did he bring this here beforehand? Chrome swallowed as Ukyo dipped some fingers into the container, allowing the liquid to gather amongst his digits. He noticed the curious gaze cast his way and twiddled his fingers toyingly.

“This just makes things easier.” He teased. “Ask Senku about it later, if you oh so desire to hear his science rambles while only half listening and your mind can only try to catch up with the concept he is on, only to realize he is three paragraphs ahead of where you are attempting to comprehend him… you know what? Never mind.” They shared a laugh and Chrome cast another curious glance his way when he moved his fingers back towards his rear. 

Butterflies swarmed through him as Ukyo once again probed at his entrance. In one swift motion, he slid a single digit up to the knuckle inside of him. The impact was different than before. Instead of pleasure he felt… odd. The feeling didn’t last long before Ukyo pulled back out to the fingertip, leaving Chrome with an even odder feeling of now being empty. Is this what Ukyo did earlier just so he could take his length? He then started a slow rhythm, and Chrome sighed a calming breath. The sensation was neither good nor bad, but it was new and uncomfortable for him to feel this way. Ukyo added a second slick finger once he saw Chrome physically relax under his touch. 

“You’re doing so well.” He praised. Chrome covered his face. He never felt so embarrassed in his life, and so guilty for feeling almost like a girl. Suddenly, his hands were pulled away. “Let me see your face.” He ordered. 

His rhythm shifted, from what was a steady pace turned into irregular movement. The unpleasantness increased with how rough Ukyo was being with him. Or maybe, he wasn’t rough, but he was so unused to the situation that any sensation would disrupt the harmony. The unsteady beat made him uncomfortable as he now curled and twisted his fingers inside him. “What are you doiiIII WHAT WAS THAT?!” He exhaled both an exclamation and a moan. Electricity spasmed through him and his body convulsed. 

“Found it.” Ukyo grinned. The bastard, whatever the _ hell  _ he was trying to do was obviously planned from the beginning, and working, but it wasn’t like he was going to stop him  _ when it felt oh so good _ . Ukyo now focused each thrust of his fingers on that spot, each time making Chrome behave more and more lude. His legs scrambled and his hands clenched, trying to grab on to anything absentmindedly. Whatever he had found it sent him up the wall. 

Chrome whined as Ukyo slipped his fingers out of him. He laid there and watched as Ukyo dipped his fingers once more into the container. This time though, he wrapped his oiled fingers around his strained cock. Chrome swallowed at how hard he was, and how long he had been like this. If he was in his right mind, he would praise how long Ukyo had kept up his erection without relieving himself. Ukyo hissed and closed his eyes as his fingers tentatively pumped himself up and down. The steam from the water matched their heated atmosphere. 

Ukyo finally gazed back at Chrome and leaned back over him. He knelt down to kiss at him lavishly, leaving no room for him to breathe or think about anything else. 

He felt pressure at his rear again. This time instead of being consumed by confusion, he readily accepted what was presented to him. Even though he was prepped, he still gasped as Ukyo slowly slid inside of him. 

“Ukyo,” he stammered, “you’re so big. This is completely different than before—!” Ukyo grunted in response, keeping his composure was even more difficult it seemed.

“I’m going as slow as I can.” He half told him half reminded himself. “Fuckyou’resotight” he exclaimed in a single short breath, as if he was holding it in this whole time.

As inches translated to seconds, it was a matter of minutes until Ukyo had reached maximum capacity. Chrome had never felt to full in his life, the new sensation caught up to him as he exhaled. After a moment of respite, nodded to the boy above him.

“Okay, I’m adjusted.” He said, and that was all Ukyo needed to hear before Chrome was left at his mercy. He pulled back down to the hilt, and the science user never felt so empty before, just to be completely mindfucked as Ukyo drew in to the base once more.

Chrome’s body shut down as he became a babbling mess. The sensation of being pounded into was entirely new. And just as Ukyo began to increase his pace, the more background his mind went as his whole being was flooded with sensation. As soon as their tempo was established, Ukyo held it there and became more adventurous. He interlocked fingers with Chrome’s hand, that were at the moment finding anything it could latch on to and hold tight. He laid a gentle kiss on his knuckles which contrasted his rough thrusts. 

The stability that was simultaneously an unstoppable force inside him and the unmovable object that grounded him made him utterly secure and at his discretion. He held on tight as he thrusted in and out of him. He was both gentle and ravenous.

As Ukyo’s breath hitched, he made an effort to slow down. Chrome was able to catch his own breath, and returned some effort by wrapping his legs around Ukyo and pulling him closer, deeper as his slower pace felt more deliberate. He was probing around, methodically. His memory of Chrome’s anatomy held true as it didn’t take long before he hit that same spot earlier that made him go crazy.

Chrome yelped, and Ukyo increased his speed, aiming right on that spot. Pleasure poured into him, and his thrusts never ceased in intensity. Each pound into him had him seeing stars on the cavern cieling. Bliss blanketed his thoughts that were running off the walls. This polarity cascading between his brain and his legs had him weak with pleasure. 

Ukyo’s grip on both his waist and hand tightened as his breath wavered. He shakily removed his hand from the brown haired boy’s waist and rubbed his length. Chrome screamed from the added pressure. Ukyo synced his thrusts with the twist of his wrist as he was faltering. Both were at their limit. 

The jade eyed boy, who was now filled with tears, pounded unevenly. He let out a shaky breath and came inside of Chrome, his grip tightening around his dick. Chrome, who was already crying, cried out and came all the same. The pair heaved and panted together. It felt like eternities passed by as reality caught up to them. For the first time in a while, Chrome registered the waterfall’s hum around them. 

Ukyo pulled out of Chrome and dragged him into the water with him. They allowed the water to pool around them, up to their chests. Chrome’s head felt light and empty, still chasing the high that drowned him. Ukyo wrapped his arms around his neck and half hung from him. 

“I love you.” He said. Those words, raw and unfiltered, moved Chrome more than anything that happened that day. With fervor and deep love, they exchanged savory lines of endearment. Butterfly kisses and sloth touches described the remainder of their time underneath the waterfall. 

Once they were dressed and on their trek back, the sun had already sank to the horizon. Brilliant warm reds and golds highlighted the path home. As the white noise of water faded behind them, the two never let go of each other’s hand. Back towards the kingdom they trekked, the sunset hovering over the bay they called home. Each tree they passed having their own dance of falling leaves that glistened with the same hues as the setting sun.

The pair’s walk back was the antithesis from the morning’s path there. For what was an anxiety inducing trip there turned into a blissful and peaceful meander down the mountain and back towards their family. He took a deep breath, enjoying the crisp air around them. Chrome was sure he would sleep well tonight, never again having nightmares over water of any kind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew~ if you made it this far and enjoyed your stay, please consider hitting the kudo button for me! I'm always putting 110% of my effort into making fics that stand up to my perfectionist eyes. It takes a long time to make these! Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> If you like what you read, follow my twitter @Duke_kitty_
> 
> see y'all there~


End file.
